


The Day, In Summary

by DilynAliceBlake



Series: Jefferson/Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Discussion of Burr/Hamilton, Implied petplay kink, Infidelity Kink, Jefferson/Hamilton main pairing, M/M, Nonbinary Lafayette, Pining, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Trans Peggy, polyamorous burr/theodosia/that soldier, trans alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr's had an interesting day, starting with calling Hamilton out on his bullshit support of Jefferson, and ending with going home early with Mulligan.</p>
<p>Really, why do people think he's boring?</p>
<p>In which Jefferson is pretty much a bag of salt and thinly veiled jealousy because he's got a crush he won't admit to on Hamilton.  Alexander is less reticent about the fact that he's in love with Thomas.  With people who aren't Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**a/n: things you need to know about this universe: Peggy is trans, George is genderfluid with alternating pronouns and naming, Alexander is trans, Mulligan's wife is a demi-girl who apparently uses xe/xem pronouns, Laffayette is on the asexual spectrum.  Theodosia and Burr's marriage was pretty much arranged by Theo's parents, but ended up working out well since Burr was cool with her long distance soulmate polyamory thing she's got going on and they all fell in _WUB_ so she got to keep all of Georgia.  In case you had any doubts, yes, I did that for the fucking pun.  **

 

  
**W** **hat else... Soulmates are rare, maybe a tenth of the population will have the first sentence somewhere on their skin.  Also, kinks are mentioned.  Horse themed pet play is heavily implied, and Burr has a thing for "infidelity," and being shared between couples.  He isn't a home wrecker though.**   


 

 

  
MSG FROM: a.burr@officemail-  How could you support Thomas Jefferson?

  
MSG FROM: a.burr@officemail-  Your enemy!

  
MSG FROM: a.burr@officemail-  A man you've despised since the beginning!  Over me?

  
MSG FROM: a.ham@officemail-  You don't understand, Burr.

  
MSG FROM: a.burr@officemail-  Then explain???

  
MSG FROM: a.ham@officemail-  Not over IM.  This quarrel is of too personal a nature to disclose my thoughts where prying eyes might see  ((eyes emoji))

  
MSG FROM: t.jeff@officemail-  Nobody cares about your little lover's spat.  Hamilton's right, take it somewhere we don't have to see it.

  
MSG FROM: t.jeff@officemail-  By the way, I don't think I ever did thank you for the endorsement ((pink nails being painted emoji))

  
MSG FROM: a.ham@officemail-  I would actually prefer you didn't mention it.  Ever.  Or talk at all, actually.  ((stop sign emoji))

  
MSG FROM: a.burr@officemail-  I don't think I've ever seen you so reticent, Alexander.

  
MSG FROM: a.ham@officemail-  Just meet me in the staff room, Burr.

  
MSG FROM: t.jeff@officemail-  ((lipstick kiss emojiis))


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, Alexander?"

  
Hamilton ignores him in favor of looking around the side of the refrigerator and in the supply closet of all places, before closing and locking the door.  Then, as if these measures aren't enough to ensure their privacy, he yanks the plastic cloth off of the folding table and props the thing against the wall noisily, blocking most of the window into the hall, and shoves the checked material into the space under the door.

  
" _Really_?  Don't you think this is a bit excessive?"

  
"Look, Burr, I'm only doing this because I have no desire to live out the rest of my career dealing with a stupid office fued, okay?  I said when the board asked me who I would recommend for the position that Thomas would be better because he actually has ideas and opinions, even if they're stupid.  And that's mostly true."

  
"Hamilton, if you just called me in here to insult me-"

  
"No, I didn't!  Look, do you remember when Jefferson first got here in that ridiculous purple suit and we got into the six hour argument about what was and wasn't covered by the company's declaration of intent?"

  
"I think  _everyone_ remembers that, Hamilton.  Jefferson  _wrote_ the mission statement, and you STILL argued it into the ground."

  
"Okay, okay, just," Hamilton sighs, "Don't tell anyone, alright?"

  
"Tell them _what_ , Hamilton?  You haven't told me anything-" 

Aaron shuts up, because Hamilton is lifting his overlong suit jacket and underlying shirt up past his bellybutton, simultaneously shoving the band of his pants down.  There, across his hip, cradled by the jut of bone and wrapping towards Hamilton's ass, are the words "Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness; we fought for these ideals and we shouldn't settle for less!"

  
"No  ** _fucking_** way," Aaron says.

  
Hamilton looks absolutely miserable.

  
"Does Eliza know?"

  
"NO ONE knows!  I only told  _you_ because I couldn't stand to keep it a secret any longer."

  
"You... Chose  _me_ to confide in?" Incredulity abounds.

  
"...You were my first friend.  And I know I can trust you not to blab."

  
"How doesn't  ** _Thomas_** know?  Shouldn't he have words from you?  What was the first sentence you said to him?"

  
If possible, Hamilton looks even more glum at the question.

  
" _Thomas, that was a real nice declaration_."

  
"Alexander, you didn't!"

  
"I wasn't thinking about it!  I was just trying to win the argument!"

  
"He hears that all the time!  You've probably made the poor man miserable, looking for you!"

  
"He's not looking for me."

  
Burr looks like he's about to disagree, but Hamilton cuts him off.

  
"No, he's _not_.  He's looking for some perfect ideal.  If he knew it was me, he would expect me to change.  I can't give up my beliefs; I would just disappoint him.  It's better if he still has hope."

  
"You love him!"

  
"How could I _**not**_?"

  
"..."  
"Burr, why are you looking at me like that?"

  
"Now that I know, I kinda want to fuck you over his desk."

  
Hamilton splutters.

  
" **OH MY GOD, _BURR!"_**

Aaron has the grace to look embarrassed, flushing up the slightest bit.

  
"Aren't you in a relationship?"

  
"It's more open than you might think.  Theodosia has a soulmate, Georgia.  But she travels a lot, and Theo is polyamorous so..."

  
"...You're serious?  Soulmates, that's what does it for ya?"

  
Burr clears his throat.

  
"Infidelity, in general, may or may not be a hot button of mine; depending on how okay you are with that."

  
"It really is always the quiet ones!  Wait, so that time you caught me and Maria in the fax room and then left work early?"

  
"Do we really need to talk about this?"

  
"Well, I mean, if you want to fuck me over Jefferson's desk...?"

  
Aaron shifts conspicuously.

  
"Right, well.  It wouldn't be much of an issue for me; you're on the pre-approved list."

  
"List?"

  
"Of people I can sleep with without needing to discuss it with my wife."

  
"We could have been sleeping together this _whole time_?"

  
"Alexander, you weren't always on the outs with Eliza."

  
"And Angelica," Hamilton grumbles.

  
Burr raises his eyebrows, and Alex turns pink upon realizing he's been heard.

  
"Are you sure  _you_ aren't the one with the infidelity kink, Alexander?"

  
Someone bangs on the door, then Jefferson's condescending voice comes through.

  
"I'm unlocking this and coming in to get my lunch!  You had better both be decent!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hamilton hastily tucks his undershirt back into his pants, trying in vain to straighten his baggy suit jacket.

  
The door opens, and Jefferson stands there scrutinizing the respectable distance between them for a moment, before shrugging and heading over to the fridge.  While waiting for his food to microwave, arms crossed as Alexander puts the table back to rights, curiosity finally seems to win out over his sense of superiority.

  
"Did you get your grudge settled, Burr, or am I going to have to be breaking up fights?"

  
Hamilton looks as if he is about to go off on the Southerner, but Aaron decides that this would be a wonderful time to use his reputation and people's ridiculous expectations to have some fun.

  
"Oh yes, we got that settled within the first few minutes," Burr interjects smoothly.  Hamilton looks surprised, though Burr can't imagine why.  Just because he doesn't talk much doesn't mean he's particularly dishonest.

  
"What were you discussing the rest of the time, then?"  Thomas asks as he stirs his steaming noodles.  Burr holds a hand up in Alex's direction to signal that he should wait and let Aaron talk.  A slow, wide cheshire smile creeps onto his face as the silence ticks the seconds by.  Then, after nearly a minute, when Jefferson is seated with a mouth full of food, Burr replies.

  
"Kink negotiation," Aaron's answer is nonchalant, and he leaves the room to the sounds of Jefferson's choking and Alex's stifled laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

MSG FROM: t.jeff@officemail-  I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TWO

  
MSG FROM: t.jeff@officemail-  HAVE YOU ACTUALLY BEEN SLEEPING TOGETHER THIS ENTIRE TIME?

  
MSG FROM: e.schuy@officemail-  I'd like to hear the answer to that, too ((eyes emoji))

  
MSG FROM: a.ham@officemail-  Oh my GOD you changed your handle ((various sad emojiis))

  
MSG FROM: t.jeff@officemail-  I THOUGHT HAMILTON WAS STRAIGHT

  
MSG FROM: a.ham@officemail-  No!  To both those!!

  
MSG FROM: a.ham@officemail-  Who told you I was straight??  And I've never slept with Burr!

  
MSG FROM: a.ham@officemail-  A little faith would be nice!

  
MSG FROM: a.schuy@officemail-  When you were accused of stealing from the office you told us exactly where you were in the building at that time, and insisted we could review the security tape if we didn't believe you.

  
MSG FROM: a.ham@officemail-  I probably should have mentioned that the footage would be upsetting before everyone saw it.

  
MSG FROM: a.schuy@officemail-  That was a damage you can never undo kind of stupid ((knife emojiis))

  
MSG FROM: a.burr@officemail-  As Alexander mentioned earlier, the office message board is not the best place for personal disputes.

  
MSG FROM: a.schuy@officemail-  DON'T YOU ACT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY BURR

  
MSG FROM: a.schuy@officemail-  NOT ALL OF US WERE TOO DISTRACTED BY MARIA'S MAGNIFICENT BREASTS TO NOTICE YOU WALKING IN ON IT

  
MSG FROM: a.schuy@officemail- WOULD YOU RATHER TALK ABOUT WHY YOU NEVER BROUGHT THAT UP WITH ELIZA OR I

  
MSG FROM: a.burr@officemail-  I don't think it was really any of my business.

  
MSG FROM: a.burr@officemail-  It isn't my responsibility to intervene in other people's relationships.

  
MSG FROM: a.schuy@officemail-  SO YOU WOULD PREFER TO TALK ABOUT YOUR LESS THAN HASTY EXIT THEN

  
MSG FROM: j.mads@officemail-  ((eyes emoji))

  
MSG FROM: t.jeff@officemail-  You know, now that you mention it, I do recall Burr being in the room where it happened for more time than it would take just to understand the situation..

  
MSG FROM: a.ham@officemail-  Burr, how long were you actually in there??????

  
MSG FROM: t.jeff@officemail-  He didn't make a move to leave until you noticed him.  If I had to guess I'd say it was for a good few minutes that Burr makes his appearance.

  
MSG FROM: g.laff@officemail-  Speaking of Burr, voyeurism, and a good few minutes~ ((checkmark emojiis, 100 emoji))

  
MSG FROM: p.schuy@officemail- I thought?? You were asexual??

  
MSG FROM: g.laff@officemail- I just don't like people touching my bits.  I still like to have fun.

  
MSG FROM: p.schuy@officemail- 776 1804 ((winking emoji))

  
MSG FROM: h.mull@officemail- DAMN BRUH

  
MSG FROM: h.mull@officemail- BRAH

  
MSG FROM: h.mull@officemail-  ((eggplant emoji, horse emoji, eggplant emojiis, flame emojiis))

  
MSG FROM: j.laur@officemail-  Wait, so you thought Alex was straight, and had no idea that Burr was on the top 3 people he'd like to fuck list, but you still teased the two of them constantly?

  
MSG FROM: a.burr@officemail-  Ha!  So you have a list too!  Where do I rank?

  
MSG FROM: t.jeff@officemail-  I'm starting to think that this isn't appropriate workplace conversation.  Are any of you actually getting anything done?

  
MSG FROM: a.ham@officemail-  ((shocked, offended, and angry emojiis)) ((file attached; defense_treatise.txt))

  
MSG FROM: j.laur@officemail- You rank second; Angelica's old spot.  Maria used to have third, but she got bumped off the list in back in June, obviously.

  
MSG FROM: j.mads@officemail- ((eyes emojiis))

  
MSG FROM: a.ham@officemail-  FUCK

  
MSG FROM: a.ham@officemail- LAURENS YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE PRIVY TO THAT LIST

  
MSG FROM: a.ham@officemail- I TOLD YOU THAT IN DRUNKEN CONFIDENCE

  
MSG FROM: e.schuy@officemail-  Does that make Angelica first?  At least you have SOME taste.

  
MSG FROM: j.laur@officemail-  No, the first spot never changes.

  
MSG FROM: h.mull@officemail- Who is it?

  
MSG FROM: g.laff@officemail-  Se moi?  Becuase you need only ask, and be reasonable about limits, little lion ((winking emoji))

  
MSG FROM: j.laur@officemail-  Do y'all really not know about Alex's massive crush?  He literally never shuts about about how hot #1 is?

  
MSG FROM: j.laur@officemail-  He's practically half in love with the guy??  And I'm the only one who noticed????

  
***a.burr BLOCKED j.laur FROM THE MESSAGE BOARD***


	5. Chapter 5

" _Fuck you_ ," Laurens shouts playfully from his desk in the office across the hall.

  
"I'm married," Burr responds cooly, just like always.  Except, then a spell must be broken, because they've all switched from messaging to shouting back and forth through their floor of the building.

  
"Apparently that's not much of a deterrent!" Alexander teases.

  
"I want to know who holds the not-so-coveted first place," Jefferson says, somehow making his nosiness sound condemning.

  
Everyone is at their office doors now; some lounging leaning against their frame, some still in their conveniently spinning chairs as they twist to watch things unfold real time.  Hercules must have heard them from a floor down, or at least gotten bored with the lack of messages, because mail is suddenly being delivered an hour early.  James Madison is only just barely peeking out around the main office's door frame, the human personification of the eyes emoji he's so fond of.  Jefferson is standing completely in the hall, much more forward in his interest in the proceedings than his assistant.

  
"I can't believe you blocked me from the work chat!"  John huffs at Burr.

  
"I can't believe Hamilton is BI," Jefferson says, for once sounding more ambiguous than disgusted.

  
"I can't believe Burr and his wife have a LIST of people Burr is allowed to sleep with!" Hamilton points out, and everyone's eyes swivel towards Burr to look incredulous; barring, of course, Laffayette, whom Burr has apparently slept with.  Broadly speaking.

  
"I can't believe everyone here has seen my breasts," Maria sasses.

  
"I can't believe BURR and MARIA of all people knocked Angelica off the top three list," Peggy says, offended on her sister's behalf.

  
"John never said that," Madison mumbles quietly, but somehow they all manage to hear it.  Angelica pales suddenly, expression queasy.

  
"Yes he did," Eliza argues, but Peggy has turned wide eyes to the guilty looking eldest Schuyler sister..

  
"No, he _didn't_ ," Peggy talks through her realization.  "He said that Angelica  _used_ to rank second, and that Maria was off the list once Alex slept with her."

  
"My _GOD_ ," Jefferson says, sounding very nearly impressed as well as horrified.

  
"Alexander, you _**DIDN'T**_.  Angelica?"  Eliza's voice sounds weak; she obviously knows the answer.

  
"Well, I think we can all call it a day," Jefferson says, because Alexander isn't meeting Eliza's eyes, and Angelica's lips are pressing together into nonexistence while she gives a resigned nod.

  
Thomas begins to turn back to his office just as Eliza is pulling herself together enough to take her first shaking steps towards the door that leads to the exit.

  
Aaron is dense enough to think that the drama might be done for the day.

  
Alexander opens his big mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait," he says, quiet but firm.  Everyone still present turns to look at him, and even before Alexander's hands start reaching for his jacket's top button, Burr knows what's about to happen.

  
"I don't think that this is the time or place, Alexander," he attempts to mitigate, but Maria, Angelica, and Eliza all look as if Alexander is turning to gold before their eyes.  They can't seem to decide whether to be terrified, delighted, or annoyed, but they all want to watch.  Aaron doesn't  _really_ blame them.  Alexander doesn't take his shirt off.  Not at the gym, not at the beach, and, quite apparently, not for sex.

  
"I haven't been completely honest," Alexander says, working slowly down his top layer's buttons before removing the jacket.

  
"No, **_really_**?" Jefferson snarks, and Hamilton freezes for a moment.

  
" **SHUT UP**!" Burr snaps, because he knows what's under that shirt, and if Jefferson did too then he wouldn't be trying to make this any harder for the Nevisian.  
Alex has stopped with his fingers on the button halfway down.  The top half of the shirt is open; his chest and scars on display.

  
"I know you all think-- Thought, that I keep my shirt on because I'm insecure, but that's not..."

  
Hamilton's words have, for once, tapered off, but now that he's set this in motion Burr knows that it needs to be finished.  He steps forward and moves Alexander's stiff hands aside.  He stares at his own dark fingers as they quickly dart the rest of the buttons through their holes, shoving the shirt off Hamilton's shoulder's harshly before stepping out of the way.

  
A small bit of the sentence at it's most dipped point is covered by the waistband of Alex's pants, but based on the round of gasped reactions everyone understands the words anyway.

  
Or rather, everyone understands what having words on your skin MEANS.  They all seem to be too strung up to try and decipher them, so Burr gives Jefferson his most intense and meaningful stare until the man's confusion turns to questioning turns into a flinch, and his eyes are suddenly flashing lightening fast across the letters visible.

  
A small broken sound escapes him, and he quite dazedly falls a step forwards.

  
"Hamil-Alexan-" The broken noise escapes again, louder, and then turning into a sob.  Unlike with Eliza, Alexander can't seem to  _stop_ looking at Thomas, and his silent tears contrast Jefferson's gasping breaths.

  
Aaron might just be a bit of a sucker for love stories, because he gives Alex a shove and then in an instant the two rivals are wrapped in each other's arms, Jefferson's right hand greedily gripping Alex's hip.

  
"I thought you were mine..." Eliza murmurs softly, and Aaron knows that there is more meaning there than he is able to detect.

  
"Congratulations," Angelica very nearly snarls, and Burr is reminded abruptly of her unhappy marriage.

  
Peggy and Gil are holding hands, looking overwhelmed next to a surprisingly silent Hercules, and Aaron makes shooing motions at all the different stragglers.  Which is to say, everyone except Maria, James, and John Laurens, who had all had the good sense to book it out the door the very instant Thomas had announced the workday's early end.

  
Aaron thinks that with all their passion Alexander and Thomas might be fun to get in the middle of one day, but right now all they seem to be capable of is breathing each other in and clutching on for dear life.

  
Burr gets that.  Whenever Georgia is in town, she's never more than seven feet away from Theodosia; and even that's a drastic gap.  The year George spent home carrying and nursing their daughter, he and Theo were so intense that even Aaron got uncomfortable, and he loves both of them.

  
"So," he strikes up the conversation with Hercules, "Would you and your wife like to come meet my wife, before it's time for the daycare to let out?"

  
Mulligan blinks a few times slowly, trying to decipher why Burr is suddenly inviting him into his house, so Aaron licks his lips and let's his eyes wander and his appreciation show.

  
"Oh.  _Oh_.  Uh, yeah, yes.  I will text xem.  Right now.  Should I bring-" an awkward cough- "That is, would you mind- Are you bothered by-"

  
"By all means, bring along your bedroom treasure chest, Nelly.  I suspect work tomorrow will be canceled; you can both stay the night."

  
Mulligan actually squeaks at the equine term of address, and Burr will admit to himself that he's proud.

  
"Weren't you going to text your wife?"

  
"Right, yes, I'll hurry and do that.  Immediately I mean."

  
Aaron gives the days second slow smile a hungry curl.

  
"Take your time."

  
Burr wonders who started the rumors that he was boring, but they won't be hard to obliterate.


End file.
